Punishment
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali melakukan tindakan keji. Dan ucapannya tidak akan berubah jika Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya. "Siapa pun yang melanggar aturan akan aku hukum." / Sequel Sakura


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Angst, Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku(Neji)

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, sequel **Sakura**

…

Summary:

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali melakukan tindakan keji. Dan ucapannya tidak akan berubah jika Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya. "Siapa pun yang melanggar aturan akan aku hukum." / Sequel Sakura

…

 **Punishment**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Suara gong terdengar berkali-kali ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan Uchiha. Suara terompet berbunyi dengan keras membelah kerajaan bersamaan dengan datangnya iring-iringan tamu kerajaan yang datang di depan istana. Seluruh pasukan berbaris dengan rapi di depan istana kerajaan Uchiha. Hari ini salah satu sekutu terbesar Uchiha datang untuk mengunjugi istana kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Berbagai pesta penyambutan dilakukan besar-besaran untuk menyambut datangnya Hyuuga Neji, sang pemimpin kerajaan Hyuuga yang ditakuti.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya."

Neji memiringkan guci berisi sake yang dibawanya dan menuang isinya ke dalam cawan emas untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia memang tamu tapi Neji sangat menghormati Sasuke hingga tak membiarkan Raja kejam sekaligus sahabatnya itu menuangkan sake untuknya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya ke cawan dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Apa-apaan dengan rasa air cucian ini." Dia meletakan cawan emas di atas meja, kemudian menolehkan wajah menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

Neji terpaku menatap bola mata hitam di depannya seakan-akan merobek seluruh tubuhnya, ia mendadak kaku. " _Gomen_ , ini minuman terbaik yang ada di kerajaan Hyuuga."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kakashi."

"Ya, Sasuke- _sama_."

Kakashi mengangguk ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Seakan mengerti ucapan Sasuke, ia datang dengan membawa sebuah guci emas berisi sake kemudian menuangkan isinya untuk Neji dan Sasuke.

"Sadari kebodohanmu, inilah minuman para Raja." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kerajaanmu memang sangat luar biasa," pujinya setelah meminum sake yang diberikan Kakashi. Neji meletakan cawan emasnya di atas meja sebelum angkat bicara, "Kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan Suna."

"Hn."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya jika Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa membunuh pemimpin Suna yang hanya seorang wanita."

Sasuke mendecih, perkataan Neji entah kenapa seperti ejekan baginya. "Dia menarik, lagipula perang sudah berkahir."

Neji tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke karena Neji tahu Raja yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya itu tidak mungkin melepaskan mangsa di depan matanya begitu saja. Tapi dia sangat bersyukur Sasuke tidak membunuh wanita pemimpin kerajaan Suna.

"Syukurlah." Ujarnya lega membuat Sasuke menaikan alis.

"Kenapa?"

Neji berdehem sembari merapikan Kimono yang dipakainya. "Aku berencana menjadikan wanita itu sebagai istriku."

Sasuke mendelik tak suka. "Dia milikku. Kau akan kubunuh jika berani mendekatinya."

Neji terkesiap, ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat lalu kembali menuangkan sake ke cawan emas miliknya sebelum kembali angkat bicara, "Ah ternyata alasan kau tidak membunuh wanita itu karena tertarik padanya begitu? Aku mengerti." Dia menyeringai kemudian meneguk sake di gelasnya hingga tandas meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

…

Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar gerbang besar di depannya. Tempat persembunyian pemimpin kerajaan Suna itu berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah hutan lebat yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Terlihat pengawalan yang tidak begitu ketat di sekeliling gerbang mengingat perang baru berakhir beberapa bulan lalu dan hanya sedikit pasukan yang ikut bersama Sakura.

Dan kerajaan Suna benar-benar ceroboh, mereka terlalu memfokuskan para penjaga untuk mengawal acara pertemuan di dalam gerbang dan membiarkan gerbang dengan penjagaan yang tak begitu ketat. Rupanya mereka tidak pernah belajar dari perang sebelumnya.

"Apakah anda yakin Sasuke- _sama_?"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke di depannya. Mereka memutuskan datang untuk menemui Haruno Sakura tanpa membawa pasukan. Kakashi tahu jika Raja muda itu berangkat terburu-buru ke wilayah Suna setelah mendengar bahwa Neji—salah satu sekutu terbesar Uchiha akan melamar pemimpin Suna hari ini.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam lalu menatap pedang emas di tangannya yang mengkilat tajam.

Kakashi mengangguk, berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk menemui kedua penjaga itu. Kuda yang mereka bawa dibiarkan di tempat tersembunyi.

"Kami dari kerajaan Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kerajaan Suna, Haruno Sakura."

Kedua penjaga wanita itu memasang wajah waspada. Mereka sudah tahu dari kejauhan bahwa ada dua orang yang berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyian, namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang itu adalah panglima perang Kakashi dan sang Raja biadab Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa tujuan kalian bertemu dengan pemimpin kami? Perang sudah berakhir." Salah satu penjaga menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus. Sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh Kakashi dengan menggelengkan kepala tanpa menoleh ketika ia akan mengeluarkan pedang.

"Ini sangat penting, kami tidak bisa memberitahu kalian." Kakashi terus mencoba meminta izin tanpa menggunakan kekerasan namun sepertinya sia-sia karena kedua penjaga wanita itu telah mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan menodongkannya ke arah Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Jika kalian menghargai nyawa kalian, cepat pergi." Sasuke berkata dingin menatap kedua penjaga wanita itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, tugas kami adalah melindungi ratu dari semua ancaman luar. Walaupun kau seorang raja, kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang berbau darah sepertimu lewat!"

"Kalian yakin?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Kakashi, mengeluarkan pedang emas miliknya membuat kedua penjaga itu memasang posisi siap bertarung. "Kalau begitu…"

ZRASSSHH

Sasuke menebas kedua penjaga wanita itu dengan sekali tebasan membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersimbah darah tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun.

"Matilah seperti bunga-bunga ini." Dia menyeringai sembari menginjak bunga-bunga kecil yang dilewatinya hingga layu.

Sasuke mendecih, ia mengibaskan pedang emasnya menyebabkan cipratan darah menodai gerbang. Sasuke memasukan kembali pedangnya lalu dengan sekali tendangan, raja kejam itu membuka gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu di depannya.

Gerbang terbuka, Sasuke dan Kakashi berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan. Seluruh pasukan yang berada di sana memasang posisi siap bertempur ketika melihat satu-satunya orang yang ingin mereka bunuh berjalan dengan begitu tenang, namun salah seorang panglima dari kerajaan Hyuuga—Inuzuka Kiba menghentikan tindakan para pasukan Suna.

"Mereka tidak berniat berperang, mereka adalah sekutu Hyuuga." Jelasnya membuat pasukan Suna mau tak mau mengurungkan niat untuk membunuh Raja kejam yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan Suna. Lagipula berperang dengan dua kerajaan besar yang bersekutu akan membuat mereka kalah telak dan tak ada perintah untuk bertempur dari Sakura.

'Sekutu? Kalian adalah musuhku karena menginginkan milikku.' Sasuke terus berjalan lalu menyeringai melihat tindakan bodoh dari panglima perang kerajaan Hyuuga.

Mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika Sasuke telah membunuh kedua wanita yang menjaga gerbang, dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sebelah mata Kakashi kini berubah menjadi merah menandakan bahwa ia siap bertarung dengan membabi buta.

…

"Bersediakah anda menjadi permaisuri hamba?"

Hyuuga Neji berlutut di depan Sakura yang duduk di kursi kerajaannya. Raut terkejut jelas terlihat dari paras cantiknya setelah sang Raja Hyuuga menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu ingin mempersuntingnya. Sakura ingin meminta saran tapi kali ini Sasori sedang di luar kerajaan untuk memperbaiki pedang besar milik Sakura.

"Saya sangat terhormat mendengar hal itu dari anda, Hyuuga- _sama._ Tapi—"

"Apa kau menyukai Hyuuga Neji?"

Seseorang datang memotong ucapan Sakura membuat Neji maupun Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sosok tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Suasana mendadak riuh ketika melihat Raja Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan tajamnya mendekati tempat Neji dan Sakura berada. Mereka di sana ketakutan, seakan mengingat bahwa Raja itu telah membantai rakyat Suna.

"Kau…" Sakura menggeram tak tertahan meremas kursi kerajaannya saat melihat wajah orang itu. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari!" dia berdiri dengan tatapan tajam.

'Tenanglah, Raja Sasuke datang kemari untuk menjadi saksi." Neji ikut berdiri lalu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Benarkan, Sasuke?"

"Saksi?"

"Ya, bukankah akan terlihat indah jika kerajaan kita saling berdamai. Jadi aku datang untuk mempersunting Sakura. Tapi kalau kau tertarik padanya mungkin kita berdua bisa berbagi, bagaimana?" Neji mendekati Sasuke lalu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Tapi…

ZRASHHH

"ARGHH!"

Neji berteriak kesakitan ketika Sasuke menebas kedua tangannya hingga putus. Laki-laki itu ambruk dengan menatap kedua tangannya yang tergeletak tak bedaya di lantai. Semua orang berteriak ketakutan dan berlari berhamburan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu.

"Sial! Sasori membawa pedangku!" Sakura mendecih melihat ruang pertemuan ini menjadi kacau setelah Sasuke datang dan ia tidak membawa pedang karena peraturan di kerajaan Suna memang tidak membolehkan siapa pun membawa senjata tajam ke ruang pertemuan yang mereka anggap suci.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE!"

"Kau tidak pantas mengaturku, manusia rendahan. Lagipula dari awal wanita itu memang milikku." Sasuke menatap Neji yang telah ambruk di depannya. Pandangannya begitu dingin. "Apa kau lupa? Setiap yang berharga di dunia ini adalah milikku."

"Atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu!" Neji terengah-engah, darah yang keluar di kedua lengannya membuat tubuh laki-laki itu semakin lemas.

"Itu adalah hukum yang dibuat olehku, dan siapa pun yang melanggar aturan akan aku hukum."

"Perkataanmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kegilaan. Kau memang seorang Raja yang tidak waras Sasuke." Kata Sakura dingin.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, eskpresinya begitu tenang. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dan sulit terbaca. "Benarkah?"

JLEB

"Urgggh!" Neji memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut, ia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menebas tubuhnya di bagian vital.

"Sudah kubilang dia melanggar aturan."

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berteriak dan maju menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada penjaga sama sekali yang datang ke tempat ini.

Sasuke menghindar. Gerakannya lebih cepat dari Sakura dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh wanita itu dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh lalu menekan pedang emasnya pada Sakura hingga pipinya berdarah terkena goresan.

"J-Jangan Sasuke." Neji menarik diri berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura. Darah semakin keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Pedang Sasuke benar-benar tajam hingga mengoyak tubuh bagian dalam Neji.

"Diam dan nikmatilah sisa-sisa hidupmu." Sasuke berdesis melihat Neji peduli pada miliknya.

"Bunuh aku!" Sakura berbicara tanpa takut atau pun khawatir. Di bola matanya hanya ada kemarahan.

"Bunuh?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. "Kau milikku dan akan aku bagikan rasa senang saat bersamaku, Sakura."

"Lebih baik aku mati."

"Lihat, sepertinya pedang ini mengotori wajah cantikmu. Akan aku bersihkan." Sasuke menjauhkan pedang emasnya dari wajah Sakura lalu menjilati pipi Sakura yang kotor dengan darah.

Sakura sedikit meringis ketika luka dari pipinya terkena air liur dari lidah Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan mulut kotormu," dia membuang muka ke arah samping.

"Kau milikku dan harus menikah denganku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, brengsek!"

Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar karena sikap perlawanan Sakura yang masih tidak berlutut kepadanya. "Dengan wajah kesakitanmu pun kau masih menentangku. Kau memang menarik, Sakura."

"Kurang ajar, aku akan membunuhmu!" Sakura mencoba berontak namun Sasuke memukul tengkuknya hingga wanita itu ambruk ke lantai.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Matanya melotot saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menendang perut Sakura membuat wanita merah muda itu sedikit terpental ke belakang dan memuntahkan darah dari mulut. Rasa sakit menjalar dari seluruh tubuh. Ia lemas dan pandangannya kabur.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Sasuke tersenyum miring lalu tertawa kencang. "Lupakan itu dan cobalah menikmati kesenangan bersamaku."

"…."

"Ah, sepertinya tidak pantas melamarmu di depan mayat raja pembangkang ini. Kita akan bertemu kembali dan akan aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku."

Sasuke terus tertawa lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tergelatak tak berdaya. Dia berjalan keluar ruang pertemuan dan melihat Kakashi yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuh penuh luka menganga telah membantai semua pasukan iring-iringan kerajaan Hyuuga hingga tewas dan melumpuhkan penjaga Suna, Kakashi tidak membunuh pasukan Suna karena permintaan Sasuke sebelum mereka datang kemari.

"Kau kejam," Sakura menatap kosong kepergian Sasuke disela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berjanji." Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Sakura mengiringi kesadarannya yang benar-benar hilang.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah jurang besar semakin memisahkan hati mereka berdua.

.

.

TAMAT

Kalo belum ngerti fict ini silahkan pertama baca yang judulnya 'King Sasuke' lalu baca yang judulnya 'Sakura'.

Mungkin kali ini terlalu banyak percakapan ya. Tapi ini memang sengaja untuk kedepannya. Semoga kalian suka Minna… hehe

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
